The new demon and his mate
by RandomCraziness
Summary: *Discontinued due to lack of imagination* sorry...anyone is free to continue or remake, this is all the permission i will give.
1. Chapter 1

I'm back! This is not much...but i don't really have patience to write. **Read the A/N at the end.**

Disclaimer: me own nothing.

They are all 16/17 years old!!! Don't lose yourselves.

* * *

_**Naruto POV**_

The full moon overhead shined down in the forest, the moon glow illuminated the young adult, suffering and changing down below.  
My body burned, the raw chakra was slowly consuming me. I could see through my hazy eyes the grass near me burning away.  
It was always the same thing I accessed the, now previous, Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra.  
I started reminiscing how I ended in here, in the middle of the forest, in this situation.

_**(Kind of flashback)**_

I slept peacefully, dead to the world. My last few days had been hectic with all the missions and my birthday, I was 18 years old now, and considering the life span of a ninja I was could almost be considered a survivor.  
I received the normal gifts a ninja could have, new shurikens and a brand new fuuma shuriken, courtesy of Tenten.  
Sakura gave me a couple of first aid kits… I could almost guess she was going to give me that.

I'm too sleepy to remember the rest, however, in my opinion the best gift came from Hinata. I'm the densest person to walk this earth, but a couple years ago, I started to realize why she was always so red and kept fainting.  
At first I couldn't believe that she liked me, hell, that she loved me!!!  
As soon as I figured that out, 5 days later I finally got the courage to ask her to a formal date/dinner to a quiet restaurant that actually treated everyone fairly.

I remember how nervous I was, the waiting was asphyxiating and seeing Neji like an overprotective brother wasn't helping any.

_**(End of the kind of flashback)**_

The bones were changing and shifting and it stung, the muscles destroyed themselves to be replaces by new ones, everything hurt, even my blood hurt, if that was possible. Even like this, I'm still trying to be funny.

My body was changing to accommodate the chakra and the new powers I would receive, since I'm going to be new Kyuubi no Kitsune, although it wasn't possible for me to be a full demon, since I was originally human, I was going to be the a half-demon, probably the first one to ever exist.

_**(Kind of flashback II)**_

Although it was a funny thing to see Neji worried, it was even better to be walking with Hinata, side by side, especially when she grabbed my arm and got all cozy with it, not that I minded, of course.

I don't know why she likes the color purple so much, that damn kimono with that dark blue sash makes her look like an angel, damn! I have to admit it looks REALLY good on her. She looks almost ready to eat and then we could always start by…ahem…I better stop with these thoughts.

"Say, Hinata, why did you accept my invitation?"  
"H-hum…I wan-wanted to"  
"Any other reason? Besides having a good time, with yours truly, one and only, Naruto Uzumaki?"

I heard her giggle at that and it was a cute giggle too, if giggles could be cute.

"Ano…It's j-just that I wanted t-to spend a g-good eve-evening with y-you, Naru-Naruto-kun" – she answered while looking at the ground.

In that moment, I knew, by the way she stuttered that she had the jitters.

I grabbed her chin and softly turned her head do mine and as I looked seriously to her eyes, and couldn't help myself to take a couple of seconds to appreciate her natural beauty.

"Look at me Hina-chan" – I heard her small gasp at her new nickname, heck, I didn't even where that came from. – "Don't stutter, besides being a sign of weakness, something that you aren't, you don't need to be scared of me, I'll do everything in my power to make this evening worthwhile. Besides, call me Naruto"

She almost fainted at that point, she was so red, and kept swaying in her spot.

_**(End of Kind of flashback II)**_

I couldn't help it, even with all the pain that was coursing threw my body, I laughed. It was something worth remembering.

We had a good dinner, went for a good walk in one of the many parks in Konoha and when I finally dropped her at her clan house, I got enough courage to give her a kiss in her cheek right in front of the gates.

As I left, I could hear her gasp, and when I looked behind a little later, I could swear I could see her blush from that far away…She vaguely resembled a tomato. I think she even swayed a bit, couldn't be sure from that distance.

I snickered at that memory, even as my spine elongated itself, preparing for the tails I'll be soon having. I grunted as one tail come out, as I looked behind I saw a ugly thing, barely resembling a tail, but as I kept looking, it transformed in a yellow tail with a red tip and it was a bit bushy. As I was mesmerized by the sight of my own tail, I mentally cringed, if Hinata found about it…she would go all crazy for my tail…women! (A/N: No offense xD)

A couple weeks later, we were in another date, unfortunately, the life as a shinobi kept us really busy, and somehow we ended discussing food.

Who would have guessed that Hinata couldn't talk without a stutter? Must be my influence, damn me! I'm corrupting my sweet little Hina-chan.

_**(Kind of flashback III)**_

"Everyone knows that you love Ramen, I bet you like it more than missions" – Hinata uttered.  
"Hum…well, about that… "- She was giving me a stern look, daring me to try and find a way out of this – "Fine! I'm going to tell you a little secret, promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

She was curious, and I asking her to do a promise it must be big – "I promise".  
I sighed – "In case you haven't noticed I barely eat ramen nowadays"

"What has that to do with anything? You are on missions all the time like me."

I sighed, again – "It's not only that, it's that I when I was young, I was _**poor**_, and I could not buy anything besides ramen, and well…even when a genin I barely won enough to survive. Any way, you know why I'm hated by lots of people, most restaurants/stores would kick me out as soon as I entered them, but now that I'm a jounin I can get inside a few places that were denied before."

"You mean you couldn't eat anything besides ramen because the stores wouldn't let you buy anything? That's so mean!"  
"That's the reality."

And the conversation steered to more pleasant thoughts after that.

_**(End of Kind of flashback III)**_

I ended up frowning remembering that piece of conversation, but I smiled afterwards. His Hina-chan was very strong physically and mentally, she did not judge him, and even seemed more sympathetic towards him.  
I was almost screamed as another two tails shot out, making a total of three tails.

I barely managed to grunt: "Still 6 to go."  
'I have to remember to give her a special present after this. A really big present. She gave me her heart, her mind, her soul and her body to treasure always, and I believe I'm doing a good job.'

THAT was a good memory. Who knew that little, shy and sweet Hinata was such a wild one in bed? It's always the quiet ones you have to be careful about.  
It was my birthday, she was actually older than me by a couple of months, and I was now 17 years old.

_**(Kind of flashback IV)**_

"Bye guys! Thanks for coming!" – I said as I waved goodbye to my friends.  
"Did you enjoy you birthday Naruto-kun?" – Hinata said as she embraced me from behind, putting her head between my shoulder blades as her arms encircled my waist.

I was thoroughly enjoying her hug. – "Very much, thank you for the surprise Hina-chan, by the way, you never gave me your present, you said it was for later."

The door closed as I turned to face her.

"I've hidden your present in your room, silly. Stay here and only come in when I say so, okay?"  
"Sure thing, Hina-chan"

I watched as she went to my room and closed the door behind her as she gave one last look that I couldn't identify.

* * *

A/N: I hoped you like this, i don't know when the next chapter is coming...i was thinking on updating a one-shot but because i was taking so long, i give you this as a consolaton.  
Constructive reviews are appreciated! thank you. review even if it is just to point out mistakes.  
Next chapter **will **have a lemon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

For those who reviewed about the birth dates:  
_**I forgot to check the dates, ok? I'm a human being!  
**_Besides, I'm the author; I can do whatever I want! If you want to review don't point out those kinds of mistakes, please. I did this way to help the story.  
Say that it sucked or that it was good, or just review to say to update soon, it means you are interested. Point out grammatical errors, or if a sentence does not have meaning.  
Forgive my ranting. Have fun! I know I had!

Special thanks to the reviewer: Votuse, he/she inspired me on the end.

Disclaimer: Check chapter 1.

"You can come in now" – I heard Hinata say (in a lusty voice? - I wondered) from inside the room.

I slowly walked to the door that separated us and very carefully opened the door and what I saw made my jaw drop, I could even hear Kyuubi whistling in awe to what she was wearing (and what she wasn't).

She was in all purple, a deep purple that complimented her eyes very well, a nightgown that covered from her neck down to the top of her tights. Every time the gown moved I could almost see her panties.

Now that I looked better, the nightgown was almost transparent, her breasts almost spilling from their confinement that was, in purpose, 2 sizes too small! And to top all that, her panties were visible through the nightgown.

And, what threw me off was the fact that her underwear was bright orange with streaks of red.

When I finally looked back to her face, I could see lust, love and a bit of fear.  
I was almost losing it at this point, my instincts almost controlling me. I stood there panting and I could almost swear that I was drooling by then.

"I'm all yours, I'm your present and you can unwrap me slowly or just tear this off. Have fun. By the way, the underwear is edible." – she said while giving me a very lustful look.  
I lost it; I literally pounced on her, after all, what hot blooded male wouldn't pounce on the personification of sexy?  
I jumped on her, kissing her furiously, while her supple body was pinned to my bed.

I could smell her excitement and her lust thanks to my superior senses, I could feel her breasts rubbing against my chest, her nipples starting to harden.  
I stopped kissing her to breathe deeply, I gazed at her eyes and saw love in them, her milky white skin glowing due to the moonlight entering through the window (convenient xD), and what ticked me off was the small scent of fear that permeated her beautiful scent.

"No need to be afraid Hina-chan, I'll stop if you want."  
"It's not that, I'm not afraid of you" – she retorted.  
"What's the problem then?"  
"I'm afraid you think I'm ugly or that you will re-reject me…sniff"

I couldn't help it, I laughed, I completely lost it. I rolled over, laughing like an insane 'till I finally hit the floor.

"Ouch…snicker…you ser-seriously think t-that?" – I kept laughing while banging my closed fist on the floor.  
"It's not funny Naruto!" – Oh boy! I was in trouble now, she rarely used that tone on me. I quickly got serious, as much as I can while sitting on the floor anyway.  
"Hina…according to the 1-2-3 years of male magazines of Konoha" – I said counting – "you are the most beautiful and most eligible young women of our age, give or take a couple of years"  
"Re-Really? Your not lying to me just to make me feel better, are you?"  
"Of course not, Hina-chan!"

I tried looking serious, but it not possible, she was still in my bed only with her knickers on and with me on the floor, and the moon shining on her, I knew I was drooling.

"Well" – she finally said after a break – "aren't going to finish what you started?" – she asked with that special tone of voice of hers, that implied dirty things, very dirty things.

I slowly got up from the floor, and while looking at her kneeling figure on my bed I made up my mind.

"I can take you as I want right?" – I finally asked.  
"Of course Naru-kun" – she responded with a sultry voice.  
I gave her a dark grin – "you sure Hina-chan, no more backing down if you say yes"  
"I'm sure!" – she retorted with a confidant voice and looking up at me with challenge in her eyes.  
I gave her a dark chuckle, while unnoticed, a bit of demon chackra flowed through me.  
"You only have a few minutes to get ready Hina-chan, I'm going to take you hard and fast until I sate my lust. Try to keep up."

I jumped at her and quickly kissed her like a thirsty man, or this case, like a demon. My tongue quickly took over her mouth, while my hands started playing with the elastic of her panties before coming up and toying with her breasts.

I stopped kissing her and immediately dived to her breasts and licked them. Very carefully as to tease her, Hinata's body was a writhing mass of flesh beneath me, while her moans spurred me further.

I detached myself from her body and before she could ask what I was doing, I turned her around 'till she was on her stomach. Very carefully, I removed her panties, after all, they were so pretty, she was going to used them another time. I threw them to some corner of my bedroom.

I could smell her excitement, she was already ready for the intrusion. I grabbed her legs and forced her to all fours while I melded her back to my chest.

I growled in her ear – "No mercy, no stopping until I'm satisfied, got it? Or you want me to stop now?"  
I heard her desperate plea – "Don't stop, please don't stop, do whatever you want, please" – she almost screamed.

THAT stroked my ego.

I quickly sheathed my cock deep in her pussy and stopped a few moments to feel her exquisite feel around me. She was incredibly wet, a testament to her excitement and to how much I turn her on, she was also very tight, she smelled virgin, that was a turn on for any demon and adding the fact that she belong to said demon only made me appreciate her even more.

I didn't bother with taking it slow.

The thrusts were fast, hard, deep and made her gasp every time I went back in. I draped myself over her back, while my left hand was in her waist to steady her while my right was on her right breast toying with it, squeezing her nipple.

I growled in her ear – "You like that, don't you? You like being taken like this, you love being dominated by me, until you are nothing but a moaning mass of flesh beneath me, isn't it?

My right hand grabbed her long hair and pushed her hair back so that I could see her neck arch while my hips kept pumping into her. I kept going faster and harder until I lost myself in her, in her scent, in her soul.

I growled like an animal as I came deep inside of her, my orgasm trigging her own.  
We fell down in the bed, still connected, we just left ourselves fall down on our sides.  
I was breathing deeply, trying to catch my breath, I heard her doing the same.

"Damn! That was a wild one." – I commented.  
"Naruto-kun?"  
"Yes?"  
"I'm so tired. I'm so warm, let me sleep."  
"No, Hina-chan. I'm still hard for you, I said I wasn't going to stop 'till I'm satisfied, remember?"

I felt her move around a bit, her pussy muscles griping me tightly to make sure I was still hard.

"You never heard about my abnormal stamina Hina-chan?" – I asked.  
"I though they were exaggerating"  
"No. They weren't."

And we kept doing it all night, until we just fell asleep from how tired we were.

_**(End of kind of flashback IV) **_

The tails finally stopped. I looked behind me and only saw four.

'Your, _OUR, _body can't take more right now, in a few weeks a fifth one will come. By the way, that was a really good memory, _**OUR VIXEN!**_' – Kyuubi growled possessively.

I agreed with him, she belonged to me now.

I stood straight and looked at the full moon. A very dark grin as a though came upon me.  
'Maybe I should pay her a visit tonight' – I though.  
My mad cackling was heard threw the forest.

* * *

A/N: one final note - sry for the late update, im techincally grounded. i cant come to the pc, but while no one is home...hehe  
I hope you liked this. The lemon is not so great, i dont feel happy about it. Review about it plz! 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I really apologize...i know this isn't an excuse, but i had school and me getting a new game for the pc didn't help at all. Now that i'm on vacation i might be able to finish this...i just need to get courage to start writing. Here it is, chapter 3 for you guys, i need help for the next chapter, i know how i will start it...but after that i don't know. All help and flames are welcome. it means you are interested.**

**Warning: lemon alert in this chapter, it isn't much and not very graphic, but i'm warning just in case.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I quickly jumped threw the trees as I got used to my new body. The increase in strength, chakra, and stamina…hell…in everything was very welcome; my enemies wouldn't know what hit them. 

'Damn, I never though that maintaining my equilibrium with these things on me would be so hard' – I though as my eyes riveted briefly to the furry yellow appendages connected to my tailbone.

I always knew that foxes were masters at deception, especially demon foxes, but only now that I'm one of them I understand from where my pranking streak comes from. My mind is constantly assaulted by ideas in how to prank someone and basic understanding in how to hide my fox features comes to me, good thing too, I was getting kind of worried in how I would be able to walk in the village like this…

I kept jumping threw the threes until I finally jumped over the wall of Konoha. 

'I really need to talk about this lack of security to Baa-chan or maybe I'm just that good' – I thought.

As I landed softly on top of building, I stopped to look around and get my bearings.

Finally knowing where I was located, my body immediately went in the direction of my apartment where my beautiful girlfriend would be sleeping.

As convenient as that sounds, the window was open when I got there. The full moon complimented her pale skin very well, made her look ethereal; such a pity that she was facedown on the bed and the sheets covered her body from my lustful eyes.

I silently crept over to the side of her bed and slowly removed the covers from her body; I'm surprised that such a good kunoichi didn't awake, was it my pranking streak, my new demon skills, the fact that she trusts me with her life or that I'm just that good, didn't matter.

She was only using her undergarments and one of _**my**_ shirts that are way too big on her, the orange with streaks of red running vertically, the one that is a tease due to barely cover her upper thighs. 

Her toned, pale legs were in my view and I wanted nothing more than to touch them. Who was going to stop me?

My hand softly rested on her nimble feet, massaging the calf with the utmost care, I dragged my hands slowly up her legs, until they rested at the back of the knee.

I heard her moan softly at my touch, my hands kept their slow upward route to her thighs. As soon as my hands reached her upper thighs I massaged her there and gave myself and imaginary pat on the back has her moans suddenly got stronger.

Meanwhile my tails, all three of them, turned her slowly so that she was facing up.

Having removed my hands from her body during that moment I gave an inaudible snicker has she gave an little growl of annoyance. So she liked my hands, did she?

I looked at her shirt, covering what I yearn for, my eyes lower to my hands that are again in her thighs and finally my eyes set on the claws that I now have.

I give a mental shrug, what has to go has to go. I leave her thighs again and raise my claws high and in a whisper of movement the shirt is completely shredded along with her undergarments.

'Much better' – I think to myself.

The shredded pieces of cloth covered her body, but with the window open due to the hot night outside, the wind brushed the pieces off of her, leaving her bare body to my eyes to feast upon.

"She must be really tired to not awake' – I thought as I watch as her nipples hardened due to the exposure to the cool air brought by the open window. I started kissing her feet, worshiping her amazing body, her flawless skin despite being a kunoichi, slowly going upwards, trailing my rough tongue on her left leg, nearing her knee, where I made a brief break to give it a wet smooch.

Her body seemed to grow restless with his adoration of her body; I could smell the start of arousal that entered in my nostrils, and when I looked up, in between her slightly parted tights, my Hina-chan flower was starting to open and glistening with her arousal.

In that moment I knew I wouldn't be able that would it much longer, it seemed that with the fusion I got lustful.

I slightly shrugged my shoulders and kept my upward route on her left leg in which my teeth started nibbling her inner thigh, leaving small red marks in their wake.

My, now, pointy ears heard her moaning, her shifting kept increasing as I neared her sweet spot. As I now looked to her sacred flower, with its petals spread open, unconsciously licking my lips, 'time to wake her up' – I thought.

She was so hot and bothered, with her sweat clinging to her that with a mere nibble in her clit made her body have a small orgasm which, in turn, forcibly roused her from her sleep.

I had a shit-eating grin on as she looked at me with her eyes wide open and her mouth slightly parted.

A nice image that had to be. Me, with my mouth blowing air on her aroused pussy, in between her parted thighs, her left leg a bit marked from my bites and nibbles, my left hand on her right leg, my right hand almost touching one of her breasts.

Slowly I got up from between her thighs and kisser her harshly on her mouth and before she could object I inserted my cock in her pussy and stilled, savoring the moment, enjoying the wet heat, my little Naru-kun only true home. 

"W-What happ-ppened N-Naruto-kun? You-u look so-so different-rent" – I heard her gasp out. – "A-And why do y-you…" – the rest was lost as I slowly started giving little thrusts into her, burying myself into the hilt and slowly removing until only the tip remained.

With all the seriousness I could muster at that point – "I'm claiming, both my title of new heir to the title of King of Demons and my mate. You are my mate and it's time that I made that clear. And now I'm going to mark you and make you just like me, and you are going to love every second of it."

With that said, I resumed pumping into her nubile body and slowly sped up the strength and depth of my thrusts. Her body arched and her eyes were wide open and unseeing and with those special eyes, vacant of any expression except pure bliss made her so beautiful.

Although I had demon blood in me now, I still had human blood and I felt my heart soar with love and possessiveness.

With those feelings in me I grabbed both her thin wrists in my hand and brought them over her own head, that accomplished I sent one of my tails to trap her wrists and free my hand.

The other two tails grabbed a leg each and spread her legs wide open, that with her natural flexibility didn't even noticed.

Now that she was a quivering mess of moaning flesh my hands found their place at her hips keeping her in place.

I could feel her orgasm near and with a few well deep thrusts she came, hard. Her inner muscles clenched, rippled, relaxed and clenched, rippled, relaxed again. The thrusts stopped as I let her ride the waves of pleasure, I didn't want to let myself come yet.

She was sobbing in pure pleasure and I felt my male ego soar due to the fact that I was the one to bring her to such heights. I kissed fully in the mouth while my right hand went to the back of her neck and my left went to softly massage on of her breasts and her stiff pink nipple.

"We are not done yet, my dear, my mate." – I whispered in her ear after releasing her mouth.

She was ready so I didn't even start slow this time, I started at full gas and as soon as I gained enough momentum sped up to full strength and depth of my thrusts. My hands were again at her hips, keeping her steady as I marveled the sensations of her sheath around me.

I never marked her in the demon way, although we were talking about marrying in a few years. Gathering youki in my center as I felt my orgasm wash thru me, I bit her where her neck and shoulder meet and transferring that youki into her system, which with the added feel of my seed entering her brought her to another orgasm, albeit a silent one, that made her back arch. 

Removing my teeth from her body and detaching myself from her, I watched as my youki suddenly flared and blinded me.

When I came to and looked at my mate I got speechless.

"**Hubba hubba" – **as all that the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune could say, and boy, it really summed up all my thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get some things straight. This is OOC, which means this is my fic, of course it's characters don't belong to me, but the story does, therefore, I can do whatever I want.**

**To those who aspire to be writers or at least write a fic: I tried to insert some depth to the characters while making small pause on the action, at least I tried to.  
****This is convenient because it makes the characters more real, in my opinion, of course.  
****Just, for the love of god, ****don't**** make descriptions that are pages long. I hate when that happens, I get enough of that in school.**

**On a lighter note, I apologize if some words are missing; my fingers go slower than my mind.**

_**READ!!:**_

**Warnings: Lime with a touch of lemon…and the standard for the M-rating. Beware of the long explanations, but it's needed if I want to pursue more of this story in the future.**

* * *

I couldn't believe my eyes… My sweet Hina-chan was a babe before but, now, she changed into a real _demonic beauty._

Let's recap, shall we? I'm currently a half-demon, and that only happened due to special circumstances and in a few centuries I will become a full fledged demon. But what I don't understand is that my nose and my eyes told me, that my Hinata was a half-demon like me, and my nose told me that she also had the chance to become a full demon.

Asking her if she knew that her body went thru these changes was not on the list, since she had passed out.

'Probably from the sex' – I thought – 'Great…now my ego increased again, one day I'm to get in real big trouble... Getting back on to the more pressing matter, she hasn't even realized that her body isn't fully human anymore. I wonder if her mind changed, at all?'  
"**Actually kit, I'm surprised that this happened. There is only one reason for this to happen and let me tell you, now I believe that karma exists." – Kyuubi said.  
**"And why, oh why do you say that?'  
"**Because she accepts who and what you are, kit. She is your soul-mate, you went thru so much crap when you were younger and knowing that you would become a fox demon sooner or later, Kami gave you ****our**** mate."**

I blinked, I actually started blinking trying to _really _understand what he just said.

I sighed, I groaned and I exasperated. _**(A/N: XP)**_

"I can't become Hokage, I can't even be a ninja…I have to get the hell out of here before they find out. I'm not in the mood to kill someone right now. Now I would have to bring her with me."  
"**Maybe not…"  
**"…What do you mean by that?"  
"**You both ****are**** kitsune aren't you?"  
**"What are you hinting at?"  
"**Well, you know that kitsunes are famous due to several things, right?"  
**"Of course, they are known as pranksters, as sly little bastards and are famous for their illusions amongst other things…wait…" – I groaned – "You are aware that I suck at genjutsu, right?"  
"…**Hum…now that I think about it…Maybe that's the reason why you can't do genjutsu, kit. Think about it, you always were a bit demonic, thanks to my influence. **_**Nothing **_**can contain my full power, and although the seal is near perfect, something was bound to escape, you can call it residue if you want."**

While he was busy explaining I was occupied petting one of her tails while my other hand was scratching one of her new furry, pointed ears.  
I could hear a deep rumbling coming from her, smirking as I realized that my mate was purring.

"**Then you can't do human illusions, but you can do kitsune illusions, which are much better than you little ningen**_**A/N: Humans)**_** so called illusions."  
**"…I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you are probably right. Let me guess, you're going to trains us to conceal our new appearances."  
"**You are absolutely right for once kit. Kitsune illusions are way better than your ningen ones. They are almost impossible to see and even one of your genjutsu masters would see a fuzzy image of you at most, they only dispel when you want them to and due to your enormous chakra reserves you would regenerate it faster that you could spend it. From I know of you kit, I believe that you are going to be a natural at this."  
**'Wow…that's really nice.' – I thought – "Now can you explain to me why Hinata has two tails and furry ears?" – I asked him as I looked at the gorgeous view that was my mate.

Her skin was even paler, if that was possible, that glowed a very healthy color in the full moon light. Her nails were a bit longer than mine and as deadly as mine to boot. She even had the whisker marks in her cheeks that gave a real sexy look in my opinion.

Her two tails were a deep purple that was really pleasant to the eye along with her ears. I couldn't see her eyes and her fangs but I could bet an arm has they would too be different; her eyes would, most probably, have slits in them, I had to suppress a shiver at that one, those pale innocent eyes with very demonic slits. Knowing how her love for purple could be compared to my love for orange; I blame the fox in me for that one, and I don't mean the Kyuubi; she would be ecstatic.

"**The mating, kit. It isn't just some physical evidence that the female is claimed, it also binds, to a degree, the minds and the souls. Your soul is already a hanyou, as is your mind, so what you see now is, sort of an extension of you."  
**"Why two tails? I thought she was supposed to start with one and then receive the rest later."  
"**You aren't a simple demon and neither is she. She was already more powerful than anyone, except us, gave her credit for. And because she is your mate she will always train to the extreme to accompany you, after all, ****we**** can't have a weak mate can we?"  
**"I think I get it. Will she be able to have nine tails?"  
"**I don't know, probably not. Something tells me that she will stop at eight. That's enough talk for tonight kit. Rise and shine early, we will have to get that **_**disguise **_**mastered before any of you go out."**

I mentally nodded at the Demon as I embraced my mate and slept contently as my last conscious thought was to how nice she felt, as I sensed snuggle up to me.

'Damn sun' – I wasn't a morning person, at least this time. Smelling something really good I looked down to see my mate using my chest as a pillow and her long hair blocking my view, in a rather provocative way, of her body.  
'Even asleep she makes me feel excited…What the hell is wrong with me?' – I thought sighing angrily.

With the talk with the Fox still fresh in my mind I decide that it was time for a wakeup call, after all, we still had to learn how to disguise how new features, at least for now.  
Catching her chin with my hand, tilting her head up so that I could claim those delicious lips of hers – 'They taste even better now' – Smirking as she gave a slight groan in pleasure, while carefully laying her down in the bed on her back, without releasing her beautiful lips.

'If her lips taste even better, if that was possible…I wonder if anything else tastes better…' – with that delicious _thought_ in mind I descended on her body, slightly pouting as I was forced to release her lips.  
Nibbling down to her chin, down to the side of her neck, kissing her mark making her fidget a bit as she lightly moaned.

'Hum…even her skin tasted good. No wake up yet?' - i slightly growled - 'I'll have to work better, then.' – With that I nibbled, kissed and did good work of my fangs to leave her sweet neck full of bite marks. She was getting restless as her body didn't stop moving and her moans turned louder and more frequent.

Going lower, I turned to her breast and gave it a long lick, passing by her nipple and lightly sucking on it before turning to the other one and giving it the same treatment, except this time she was jolted out of her sleep as soon as I hit the nipple.  
She was looking down at me, to my mouth on her breast to my tails swishing around behind me and my ears and eyes fixed on her.

After a while – "Again Naru-kun?" – she finally asked.

Releasing her nipple – "Actually we don't have time for the main course, but I'm thirsty, so we'll talk in a bit." – that said, I went even lower to the apex of her thighs and, for lack of a better work, dived in.  
I briefly saw her eyes widen before she closed them in pleasure as I drank her sweet honey. Almost purring at the delicious scent alone, I almost lost it as soon as i tasted a drop.

Sweet honey, indeed. My tongue entered her and tasted along her inner walls, trying to get as much as I could, groaning at the taste and in frustration as her hips seemed to flee as she lightly convulsed in pleasure.  
Fixing my hands on her hips to get her to stay still as I dived in again.

Knowing that we didn't have much time as the fox could wake up any minute now, I did good work of my fangs to lightly scrap along her clit, putting enough pleasure to get her to cum.  
Her hands attached themselves to my hair, pushing me deeper to her pussy as she came. I didn't mind her hands on me as I happily, very happily might I add, drank all that came.

As she stopped coming and I felt her grip on my hair disappear, slowly cleaning her thighs with my rough tongue as she rode the aftershocks. Coming up, the first thing I noticed was her grateful smile. Inside I was pleased that I managed to please her so, and that translated in a faster swishing of my tails.

"Aren't you a good fox" – she cooed – "Want a reward?" – she asked with a seductive voice.  
"Bad vixen! Unfortunately we don't have time, in case you haven't noticed we have things to do before we can get out of the house."  
"Hey! I still haven't forgiven you for the scare you gave me last night! Coming in the middle of the night to sex me up! Imagine that!"  
"I'm sorry, alright?" – I tried arguing – "With the transformation and all, I got horny! Besides, my new instincts told me that you were ready to be claimed as my vixen. Even the Fox agreed with me. Look! We have more important things to do right now, we have to…"

"Important things, yeah right!" – she interrupted me – "I bet you want more sex. Well you aren't getting any!" – punctuating the affirmation by huffing and turning away form me.

I gave her a _demonic _growl that made her jump a bit and look at me. I jumped at her and growled more than talked. – "Want me to punish you? Don't interrupt me again or else! Be a good vixen and shut up and listen! You aren't fully human anymore!"

Her scent changed from fear, that I hated when it came from her, to indignation and finally to a look that clearly said "What are you talking about"?  
"In case you haven't noticed you have claws" – grabbing one of her hands and showing it to her – "two tails and furry ears just like mine, even your eyes changed a bit."

I saw her eyes widen as I showed her, her clawed hands, then her hands went in search of her ears. Ears found I saw her look to the left in search of her tails, they weren't there, then she looked to the right and there they were. Her eyes widened even further, before she squealed and grabbed her tails, hugging them and rocking them back and fort, chanting "Kawaii" over and over again.

This time were my eyes that widened briefly - 'She took that well' – I thought with a sweat drop as she started petting her tails and tried to combed them with her hands, and being rather successful about it.

"**She took that pretty well, didn't she? Let's get down to business, shall we? I still have to work out a few minor problems that came up with the fusion."  
**"Won't she have the same problems, though?"  
"**No, seems her body was already ready for it. Kami must have intervened; she was always a manipulative one."  
**"I'll have to thank her one day for giving me Hinata."  
"**She knows, kit, she knows. One of many perks about Kitsune Illusions is that not much focus is required since a fox is always on the prowl and can't waste too much time going idle."  
**"Is there any special technique, any hand seal?"  
"**If you haven't mastered it yet, you might need to do the concentration seal, the ram seal, I believe you call it. "(****A/N: It's the ram right?)  
**"Let me get this straight, I just need to focus and I'll be able to master any Kitsune Illusion?"  
"**Basically, but you can't go on to the more complex ones now. The one you need right now is one of the basics any Kitsune needs. Hell, thanks to it, I spent many years as a human when I was younger. Nobody noticed a thing, it eludes all senses. I even had a couple of flings with it on. What it really does, is sort of creating a shell in which your whole essence is contained, but, because it's a shell of your own making you can decide how much power you want to leak, whenever you want."**

"Amazing! But…as a human? Never pictured the Great Kyuubi No Kitsune would descend to the puny humans level" – I snickered.  
"**Haha…very funny, kit. Just concentrate in what you were and the Illusion will take it from there, it will even age with you, just use a tiny bit of youki, after all, we don't want to alert anyone."**

Concentrating just a bit of youki like he told me to, I focused in the ram seal while thinking in my human form.

When I came to I saw Hinata looking at me. – "It started like there was a fog obscuring and blurring my vision at the same time, and when I blinked your fox features were gone." – she pouted – "At least the whiskers stayed."  
"I did it on the first try?" – I asked myself out loud – "YES!" – I actually did a little dance while, still, completely naked, to her amusement.

Telling her what the Fox explained to me, she took paid attention, it was now that I could see how her eyes had became. Hypnotizing, they were slits like I thought, but they weren't purple like the rest of her, nor weren't fiery orange like mine; they were silver, but just not any silver, a very brilliant one, it suited her, just like her personality, sparkling.  
Getting out of the bed, she almost succeeded on the first try turning the disguise on, knowing how important it was to learn it she tried again and did it successfully on her second try.

Of course it was a bit distracting seeing her trying that while she too, was, still completely naked.

After dispelling the disguise, confidents in ourselves that we had it down, we took turns in the bathroom, Hinata going first.

Cleaner and feeling much more relaxed, and with clothes on. I watched as Hinata got busy making breakfast, watching hypnotized as her tails and hips went from side to side, side to side…  
"Naruto-kun?" – hearing my name I immediately focused my attention on her, although she still had her back turned to me.  
"Yes Hina-chan?"  
"I was thinking…we have to talk to Tsunade-sama, tell her what happened to us." – I was about to interrupt, but quickly shut up as her right hand raised sharply in a silence motion – "She needs to know, Naruto-kun, and from what you told me, she won't freak out, too much at least. Our life can't go on like this never happened, whether we like it or not."

I sighed out – "I guess you're right, as always. I believe some changes are in order, then. We better eat quickly and go there before rush hour."

I could see her nod, while her posture relaxed a bit; she probably thought that I was going to argue with her.

Falling down onto the chair at the table I eagerly waited for my breakfast, Hinata was such a great cook, while I couldn't boil an egg to save my life. Sometimes I thought that I was imposing the task of cooking on her, but she insisted that she liked to cook, that it brought her memories of her deceased mother. After that I stopped asking and let her cook whatever she wanted.

Seeing her humming quietly to herself while finishing preparing breakfast, I had a small pang in my heart. Never had I had any family, I would die before someone took her away from me; she is the most important person in the world to me.

Protect her with my life I shall.

Hearing her turning around, I looked as she put a small feast on the table, complete with bacon, eggs, juice and even fruit…but no ramen. She made a point of no ramen in the mornings, or other point of the day. I remember clearly when she told me that too much ramen stunted my growth.

_Small flashback_

"Naruto! From this point onward, ramen is to be eaten while from time to time! You understand me?!" – she sighed – "I know you love ramen, but too much will seriously stunt your growth and you don't to be called short the rest of your life, right?" – at my nod, she continued – "Good. Now that we understand each other, I'll let you do whatever you want with me tonight."

_End small flashback_

Now that was a night to remember! In exchange of eating less ramen, I didn't stop loving her until the morning sun came up. I had to contain a smirk remembering as she couldn't walk straight for the next couple of days.

Seeing that she was waiting for me to start eating i flashed her a quick smile and proceeded to the eating part.

* * *

**On a final note, you will be pleased to hear that the next chapter is already half done. I'll try to put it up in a week. I try to put at least a lime each chapter, i just need to finish the "chasing" part before going to the thing that you little perverts enjoy so much (and secretly, me too).**

**I think i forgot something, so review and let me know what's wrong. I strive to be better.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Don't expect much of this. Half of this is just to close a few loose ends, I don't want anything that might come bite me in the ass later.**

**No Kyuubi in this one. Maybe in the next(i still have to think of something to write, ideas are appreciated.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't rememeber if i said this already, so here goes: I never owned, don't own and never will own Naruto.  
The story or its characters, i'm just borrowing them, the fic is mine though. Not writing another disclaimer again.**

* * *

"That was so good!" – I praised her as we were on our way to see baa-chan.  
"Thank you Naru-kun." – flashing her brilliant smile at me, and I inwardly cheered. I had to make her happy, and these small praises seemed to be doing the trick.

Making our way to the Hokage's door, we passed by Shizune-chan that was already with a stack of papers in her hands.  
I shivered. – 'Damn paperwork!'  
"Going to see Tsunade-sama?" – Shizune inquired while looking at me, but it was Hinata that answered.  
"Yes, please, is she here? We need to have a quick word with her."

Meanwhile, we reached the door that separated us from our destination.

"Sure! Wait a moment, please. I just need to drop these in." – moments later she came back out – "She will see you now, go right in. Bye."  
"Ok, thank you Shizune-nee-chan!" – I waved at her as she left, probably to do some errand.

Taking a deep breath and grabbing her hand, I steeled myself for what to be done.

"You ok, Naruto-kun?"  
"Yes Hina-chan, just give me a moment. I just hope she doesn't pound me into a wall, again."

We both gave quiet and brief chuckle at the image, before entering and seeing Baa-chan already scribbling in some papers.  
Without looking up, she questioned me. – "What do you want, gaki? It's still early. It's only…" – she checked her watch – "8:30 and I only start giving missions at 9:30 at the earliest."

"We sort of have a thing to tell you."  
"Bug me later, kid. I have work to do."

Squeezing her hand tighter for a moment that made Hinata look at me, I nodded at her. Understanding what she was supposed to do, in the next second both our illusions dropped, revealing our true selves.

Her head snapped up sensing the bit of youki being released, only being felt inside the room. We saw her eyes widen before she let her head fall into her hands as she almost sobbed into her hands – "Why? Why, kid? I mean, come on! First it was one thing, then another and now this?! And now you dragged Hinata into this? And how in the seven hells did you turn you and her demon, at the same time? You're a walking disaster! Do you know, you and only you, actually represent 1/10 of my total paperwork on the worst days?"

Suddenly raising from her chair, in a way that her chair fell into the ground, and putting her hands on her desk – "Now you're, a walking fox, I'm sorry, a demon fox walking around and you want that no one notices you?!" – after that little outburst, she started mumbling to herself to how she was going to fixe and groaning at the paperwork.

"Excuse me Tsunade-sama" – my Hina-chan started – "But we are Demonic Kitsunes, so we actually can go around without anyone noticing anything different. We just wanted to tell you in case it was necessary."

Slapping her hand against her forehead – "That's right! Kitsunes and their damn illusions…Yes, you did well in coming here and informing me of your new situation. For a moment I thought you were pregnant."

Hinata chocked on air, while I looked in disbelief at the Hokage – "I'm very careful, I always know when she's about to enter into heat and now that's she's part demon, she will know too, in those situations we will just use the condom."

This time, Hinata looked at me with wide eyes – "So that's why" – she murmured.

"I really didn't need that little tidbit of information Naruto. Scram, I have to think about your new situation, about what the hell I'm going to do with you. Get out, take the day off, I bet you only got it this night so go get used to your new bodies."

Leaving her to her thoughts, we put the illusion on and left. Walking around aimlessly around town hand in hand, we stopped at the Forest of Death.

"I don't know why we came here." – I said.  
"Me neither, but maybe the fox instincts are trying to tell us something?"  
"Maybe, anyway, want to get in? We are now strong enough to take on all the forest and still win!"  
"Same old Naruto-kun…" – suddenly grabbing my hand and looking me in the eye, she told me – "Please never change."  
"Never Hina-chan, never."

Sharing a passionate kiss as we took off, entering the forest.

Entering the forest, our true selves suddenly came to, the disguise dissolving itself as our inner foxes became at home. I could feel my senses stretching out, the faint scent of humans, the pungent odor at trees, I almost could smell, see, the force of Nature itself at work here.

It revitalized me, and I could see that was happening the same thing to my Hinata.

"How about we practice with our new bodies a bit, like baa-chan suggested?"  
"With what? I believe a spar would be a bit too much right now, we still need to find our new point of equilibrium, and even to do jutsus with our old bodies would be different."

I sighed, she was right. Always being the voice of reason, but looking sideways at her as we jumped from tree to tree, seeing her still struggling a bit with the chakra control to not slip and seeing her tails, seemingly having a life of their own, waving behind her gave me a wicked idea – "How about a game of tag?"

Looking at me like I was insane, I saw her face break into one of my fox grins as she yelled, speeding away from me – "You're it!"

"Damn!" – I cursed. – 'Wait. It might still work to my advantage.' – I thought as my face broke out on a huge fox grin, one that always spelled doom for my enemies. Even with my senses honed on her, she was a hard vixen to find and even then, it was even harder to catch her.

Landing in one of the huge branches, I scanned my surroundings. My senses told me that she was close, very close.

Hearing no sound from the forest I said – "It's quiet, too quiet…" – laughing to myself as I wiped a tear out of the corner of my eye – "I always wanted to say that."

A particularly large bush on the ground was shaking – "Gotcha" – screaming as I fell on the bush, and just before landing, I heard an "Eep", before seeing a purple blur shooting out of the bush.

It took me at, the very least, thirty minutes to find her in that bush, and it took me another hour to catch her. Knowing how agile she was, Hinata took full advantage of it, dodging me when I was close by bending her body in a way that I thought impossible. One example is when I managed to catch up to her by going around and surprising her by appearing at her front, taking the chance to suddenly launch myself at her.

Seeing what I was doing and knowing that I was aiming for her shoulders as not to harm her, her upper body did a ninety-degree bend backwards, which in my eyes is a pretty amazing feat.

Never expecting that she was so hard to catch, I seriously thought that it would be a quick thing. How wrong I was, although I was faster and stronger, she had a very flexible body, capable of escaping most of my attacks. Sometimes she twisted in some ways that made me get a slacked jaw and every time I missed, it made me go sailing thru the air.

After about an hour; according to the sun, this meant that we were inside the forest for more than ninety minutes; somehow never managing to lose her completely, but never actually catching her. Seeing her down there, in a small clearing, looking around, probably looking for me while trying to find a place to hide, sent a thrill down my spine.

Being high enough to be hard for her to see me and being, luckily, with the wind blowing against me, it meant that she wasn't going to find my scent. Her white shirt that made her breasts seem bigger and her red skirt made her look sexy enough to eat.

Leaping down, making as less noise as possible while keeping her in my eyesight, I touched the soft grass. Seeing that she was suspicious, I was extra careful as I made my way behind her.

'I'm on the prowl, baby' – I snickered mentally.

My nose told me that she was relaxing; thinking that I wasn't there, that she lost me; but she was wrong. I saw her take a few steps back, while her back turned towards me, seeing her cute little butt waving from side to side with the tails almost made me lose it.

'Just a bit more and I'll have her. Just a bit more Hina-chan, just a bit more. Just two more steps.' – I thought anxiously.  
'One…'  
'Two…' – I automatically pounced on her, sitting on her back, grabbing her wrists with one tail, while my other two kept her tails busy.

Grabbing her wrists from my tail and keeping her secure by crossing her wrists at her back I leaned down and whispered in her ear – "Now now… What do you know? I caught you. Now I'm going to do whatever I want to you."

"Wait! Nar…hmphf!" – the rest was cut short as my free tail blocked her mouth.  
"Let's see what I can do about these clothes…Wearing a skirt today? Naughty, aren't you?" – I said while scooting back a little.

Reaching my free hand to the hem of the skirt, pulling it up a bit to catch a surprise. – "No panties today, Hina-chan? Very…daring."

"T-Too ho-t-t tod-today" –she replied

She still struggled a bit, but she was stuck, so might as well enjoy it.

Pushing the skirt up until it was bunched at her hips, I commented – "Seems you get a thrill at being caught, hein?" – in fact she was a bit wet, which was a bonus. Using my free hand again, bringing it to her slit, I passed my knuckle a couple of times to ready the heated flesh.

I was too far horny to care a damn anymore and although I could feel her struggling, I knew Hinata was strong enough to break my hold if she really wanted to.

Quickly letting my jeans and boxers fall to the ground I didn't waste anymore time before sliding inside of her, loving the feel of her walls around me. Thrusting against her, harder and faster until she came, feeling her pussy ripple around my cock I let myself go, filling her up.

The holds on her couldn't be called holds anymore, they were slack and when she finally came to, knowing I was inside and on top of her, Hinata flipped us over so that she was on top.

"My turn Naruto-kun" – I gulped hearing that, knowing that she was going to keep going until I was dry.

Hinata positioned herself, grabbing my hard cock and sliding it inside of her again. The look of bliss in her face was priceless as she started bouncing up in top of me.

Sometimes I hated my almost limitless stamina. – 'Or not' – I thought as I came again.

It was going to be a long morning, long and pleasurable morning.

And to think, all this came to be because we wanted to test our new bodies. This is some _Test_!!

**A/N: yay! another chapter finished...maybe ill close the story in a few chapters...i don't have any ideas...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: me own nothing.**

**Warnings: Language, sex, smut, innuendos and some more I'm not remembering.**

Watching her sleeping with absolutely nothing on sure was a turn on and although foxes are very "feisty" creatures, I had been satisfied just a couple hours before, therefore I laid there contently just gazing at her sweet face while brushing my claws on her cheek, smiling as I heard her purring.

It seemed that her whiskers were as sensitive as mine, I noticed as her tail kept slowly flickering back and forth in obvious pleasure.

There was a serenity in this place that relaxed us, even the birds were singing in this small haven. Embracing my Hina-chan tighter, I let myself be immersed in her scent.

"Naru-kun?"

"Hm?" – I responded half asleep.

"We will pretend to be normal humans, for how long?"

"Until we reach the sixty, seventy barrier. More if you wish." – I answered while nuzzling her – "It's all up to you."

"Then what? Where do we go to?"

Taking a deep sniff of her scent I said – "I'm the heir to the Lord of Demons, which means, when I'm old enough I'll be the King of Demons."

"And me?" What about me?"

"You will be right beside me as my Queen, my little vixen. The Kyuubi didn't have children so I'm just going to fill his shoes, if you will."

"What will happen to him?" – She inquired.

"He will slowly disappear until is nothing but a mere voice in the back of my head, kind of a conscience."

My stomach grumbled. – "As much as I enjoy being here with you, we should go get something to eat; we skipped lunch and it's almost dinner time, I'll be taking you, my dear, to a restaurant tonight."

As both of us got up and redressed I heard her – "Oooh…And, pray tell, where are you taking me?"

"Just a little quaint restaurant that I found. You will enjoy it, I know it."

We took into the trees soaring high and fast, our stronger bodies needing less energy to take us farther. Reaching the edge of the forest, we stopped and hugged and shared a brief kiss before putting our disguised back on and moving on.

"Now that I think about it" – I said as we exited the restaurant – "It's a good thing we are living together now, that way we can stretch out _appendices_ more often."

She giggled – "I do believe you're right. I'm a little tired today, let's just go to bed."

Reaching mine, no. **Our **apartment, just taking a moment to change before going to bed, our illusion dispelling as we hit the bed and dream land.

_**Following day**_

Early morning we set out to talk to baa-chan. Knocking at her door we heard a muffled "come in" before entering and seeing her with, with yet another, bottle in her hand.

"Oh…It's you two. I'll be brief about this, you already gave me a huge headache because of what you became." – she grumbled – "Although no one is supposed to know what you are, your enemies sure will. Since you're all grown up now, I managed to pull a few strings to that you two become a new team. Team 13, bad luck for the enemies and all that."

I couldn't believe it, this was better than I hoped for. – "YES!!"

"Calm down Naru-kun." – turning to the baa-chan Hinata asked – "What will be our first mission then?"

"I know your powers are kind of new and all that, so I'm sending you on a B-Class mission. Just eliminate some bandits, and before I forget, although your team will be known to everyone, you will only answer to me."

I was still in my happy little world but still remembered to reply at the same time as Hina-chan – "Yes, Hokage-sama"

She put a scowl in her face and replied – "Scoot, I'm tired of seeing you two. Here's the specifics of the mission, now scram!"

We ran from the infuriated woman before she wanted to punch me again – "when do we have to start the mission, Hina-chan?" – I asked as I saw her reading the paper.

"We can leave tomorrow morning, no problem, they aren't that far."

I saw her close the paste with the specifics and turn to me with a blush on her face – "Hm…Naru-kun?"

"Yes, Hina-chan?"

"Do you remember telling me that your Sexy Jutsu was a real transformation?"

I was kind of suspicious now, 'what was she thinking?' – "Sure…what about it?"

After a few seconds without an answer I stopped and turned to her – "Spit it out, Hina-chan, what is it?"

She talked so fast that I barely understood it – "Iwouldlikeforyoutoteachmesothaticouldbethemanandyouthewoman, if you wanted of course."

I blinked. I understood and I was shocked that my (former) sweet and shy Hina-chan was asking me this.

I gave her a foxy grin – "It seems that the fox genes are already having a powerful effect on you, ne?"

She blushed deeply and saw her mouth opening in retaliation but I didn't gave her the chance – "We can try" – I said as I scratched my chin as I thought – "You transform in a male version of you, while I change into Naruko?"

With her head bowed and her eyes on the ground I heard her squeak out – "Yes"

Looking at her I said – "Seemed you haven't been fully corrupted, yet anyway."

"Don't you feel weird about thinking about it, I thought you would say no." – I heard my Hina-chan ask.

"Foxes like to have fun, my dear vixen and besides I'll see what's like on the receiving end while you try my end. You'll learn the technique fairly quickly, maybe we can try it tonight." – I said as we reached the door of our apartment and got in.

Spending the rest of the day inside teaching her how to perform it, flawlessly proved to be entertaining. With our insane stamina and chakra reserves she kept trying it until she finally made it, which happened at late afternoon just before dinner.

"It's a pity we can't try it today, ne Hina-chan? But do not worry, after the mission we have a lot of time..."

"But Naru-kun!! I'm horny! I want it now!" - she enthusiastically replied.

"You know we need our energies if we want to leave at dawn, kill the bad guys and STILL have enough energy for what you want. I'm teaching you patience, how ironic that sounds... I've always been kinda like this, for for you this is new, your instincts, the way you think. Everything has been changed somewhat." - I argued.

I saw her fidget a bit under my gaze, her eyes dropped to the ground and looked up at me with that lost dog look with all the extras. She even had the tear in the corner of the eyes. - "Pleeaaasee?"

"You know how I hate do deny you anything, however" - I said, raising my finger - "i'm going to screw you silly."

"What would be the difference?" - she asked with her fists in her hips.

"Because you're used to it and recover fast, unlike me. Do you understand now?" - I told her.

She admitted - "I never looked at it, that way." - getting suspicious - "Who are you and what have you with my Naru-kun, because he VERY rarely has spouts of that level of insight."

"What can I do so that you will believe it's me?" - I asked - "Maybe if you just could lay on the bed" - waving my right hand in the direction of the bed - "i could get you ready for me, if you get my drift."

Seeing her eyes widening a bit and eagerly jumping on the bed while removing her clothes, and still be able to put on a sexy pose with her tails covering the naughty bits while at the same time being provocative in under three seconds, amazes me.

With her on her back, and the fox parts, made any hot blooded male get horny.

'I'll never understand women, and purple suits her so good." - I thought - **"I completely agree. We couldn't have chosen a better mate."** - added the fox.

"Coming, big bad fox, sir?" - she asked while her tails kept waving, teasing me with small glimpses of what lay beneath the fur of her tails.

Stripping, (and knowing that I had a bit of drool coming out of my mouth if her giggle was any indication) I made my way to the bed, swaying a bit due to how aroused I was.

Kneeling in front of the bed and grabbing her hips, I pulled her to me and started devouring her little snatch of my mouth and tongue. Giving her small nibbles on her upper thighs near her treasure and being very careful while playing with her clit, I had her completely moaning above me in minutes.

I had a lot of practice after all. However, I wasn't going to let her come easily, one of the things I had found out was the longer I kept her on the brink, bigger the explosion.

After roughly ten minutes of her pleading to let her come, I took pity on her and thrusting three fingers into her while lightly nibbling on her clit made her cum in seconds. Her cum came strong and fast, and it was oh so delicious.

Giving her a few semi-cleaning licks on her upper thighs, I opened my eyes and looked at her eyes which were half closed and... – 'Oh my! Huba huba'

"**We are so fucking lucky to have a mate this delicious looking."**

"You bet."

You ask why I'm saying this.

It's very simple.

I'm on my knees, with her flower open to me, her thighs at my sides while her tails lay limp, half out of the bed. I travel my eyes a bit further up and see her nice looking bush and her flat tummy, then I see her magnificent breasts going up and down with each breath she takes, finishing with her lust filled eyes and her whole body flush slightly red and the light sheet of sweat covering her makes all the more sweeter.

"Do I need to beg, Naru-kun?" - it seems that she recovered while I was admiring her - "You can stop staring Naru-kun, all of this belongs to you, come now, please?" - she pouted.

Raising myself and climbing to bed with her, I started kissing her, dominating her sweet mouth, while she backed up a bit and made herself comfortable. Embracing her, I slowly entered her, savoring the union that it brought us.

She kept tight, even after all the times that we mated. I inwardly smirked – 'Seems the advanced healing has other benefits'.

Disengaging my lips from hers I looked into her eyes while I slowly increased the tempo of my thrusts, I saw her eyes starting to close. - "Don't close your eyes! I want to see." - I saw her nod her assent, even as her throat started making those sweet little noises that I loved so much.

And right before she came, I saw her eyes open wide and unseeing while her mouth formed an 'O'. Then she screamed her pleasure to the heavens as her tails stood up straight and her pussy muscles drained me dry. Sighing to her neck as I released into her womb - "I love you so much" - I said, although I knew she had passed out.

Looking into her face and brushing a few lock out of her sweaty face, I gave her a kiss on her forehead. Cuddling up with her and keeping my little 'sword' inside it's sheath, I pulled the sheets over us and let myself fall asleep, embracing her.

**I could say I apologize for the very late update, but you wouldn't believe me. I had a bit of trouble giving myself ideas for this chapter and the next, while I had school, exams and new games. I have and addiction to read, but not to write. Next chapter comes when it comes. I have to be alone or relatively alone. I think there has been a decrease in quality in the chapters... **


End file.
